


5 seconds of storytime

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Internal Monologue, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke listened to Michael tell their parents a story from tour. It was probably too much to ask that he kept it PG.





	5 seconds of storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “inner monologue: Luke's inner monologue as he listens to Mike tell their parents a story from the most recent tour.” Sequel to [a moment of privacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122409).

Michael was a great storyteller. Everyone who’d ever worked with him, or heard his songs, knew that. It wasn’t just Luke projecting because they were in love.

Michael was telling a story from tour and he better keep things PG. Luke did not want their parents to know the full story. It didn’t matter that they were adults.

Oh fuck, there it was, not keeping it PG then. Of course not; the guy lost all of his filters when drunk. Luke wondered if he should intervene, but it would be fun to watch Michael dig himself out of this hole...


End file.
